Her Eyes
by Never-chan
Summary: Sora Mute Feeling bad about Mute's accident, Sora visits him in the hospital.


**Her Eyes**

Feeling bad about Mute's accident, Sora visits him in the hospital (Sora/Mute)

* * *

A soft sigh escaped the girl's lips as she curled up on her bed hopelessly lost. Biting her bottom lip to stop the hot tears from spilling she buried her face in her arms, as if trying to block out the world.

She had failed, and it never tasted so bitter before.

_Forgive me Miss Layla; I failed you as your dream but myself as well. I've never given up in a performance before, I didn't even think of doing it before it happened… why? Why would I do such a thing! _

Choking on another sob, as she didn't want her friends - who she knew were worriedly waiting somewhere near in case she need them, to be worried even more so by her incompetence.

_Everyone came to see my and Yuri's performance, but they only saw me run away like a coward._

**_The dressing room was silent as Sora and Yuri entered, the Russian placing his arm around the red head's shoulder as he steered her away from the hushed whispers and jabbing fingers. _**

**_Despite his efforts, Sora wasn't blind. She ignored it however, still too upset with herself. The rest followed as a routine as she pulled her things into her bag, she didn't even notice her surrounding moving like a robot as she pulled on her jacket over her shoulders. _**

_**The zipper snagged and frustrated Sora tried to tug it free, she kept trying until she felt wetness on her cheeks. Looking in the mirror she saw she was crying, turning away from her reflection in disgust she tried once more to fix her coat before screaming in frustration. **_

**_Those who hadn't been watching her intently before, such as Leon Oswald for one stopped to look at her curious, Yuri casually went over and fixed the coat for her (much to the Sora's embarrassment)_**

"_**Sora are you sure you're all right?" the blonde repeated his earlier question with concern as he watched her wipe away the tears on her sleeve **_

"_**I'm fine what would make you think otherwise"**_

"_**Sora – "**_

"**_Let's just go okay?" she asked not waiting for a reply as she swung her bag onto her shoulders and made a quick exit, having been suffocating under the unnerving gazes. All in which judged her. _**

**_Once in the hall Sora made a quick turn right as she tried to remember the directions Ken had given her in order to find Miss Layla. She gave up after a while realizing the place to too big for her and ended up asking for directions. It took her nearly 30 minutes before she finally stood in front of the double oak doors awaiting her fate. _**

_**Swallowing thickly, Sora hesitated before knocking **_

_**A soft, "come in" was her reply as she did as told **_

_Miss Layla wasn't even mad_

Shuddering at the memory of piercing blue eyes eating away at her since she last saw them, clawing at her insides that she felt sick just at the thought of them. Sora knew Layla could be blunt and straight to the point when needed to be, but she never thought she'd have to face something like that.

_In that moment, I wish I had died then have to hear her say those words to me…_

"_**I'm disappointed in you Sora"**_

Needles to say, Sora Naegino was not having a good day.

-

As the week progressed, Sora's mood didn't lighten any as she usually stayed in her room and moped. Anna had stopped trying to find the right gags to cheer her up, Mia didn't come to recite her latest stories to her, Sarah didn't have any more kun-fu advice and Rosetta kept away simply out of respect. Though Sora thought it was more to the fact that the other three females had pressured her into leaving her idol alone.

Sora was grateful in the least. She hadn't moved around much in the last week, usually just moving to have a shower before crawling back into bed and around dinner time Mia would force herself into the room, after bullying Ken for the room key and force her to eat.

Other than that she was left alone pretty much. Sora's gratitude expanded tenfold however when the time came for the awards ceremony. From the gossip that had seeped through her walls from under the door she knew that May and Leon had been busy for most of the week with press conferences and celebration dinners. The awards ceremony was already presented after the competition but on the last and final day of their stay in Paris, there would be a dinner held.

Thankfully Sora hadn't been approached at all of having to go. Which was good because she didn't want to, not to be in the same room as all the other contestants drowning in their heinous stares.

Thinking back the competition brought a wave of mixed emotions for Sora. Not because of her own horrors from it, but the other contestants as well. Like Mr. and Mrs. , she knew they wouldn't be too thrilled about going tonight,

"**_That was our last chance! It's all Kaleido Stage's fault. We thought with Layla Hamilton out of the picture we would be safe, but no they had to send two teams this year!" _**

"_**Are they trying to ruin us!"**_

Hugging her arms around herself tighter Sora squeezed her eyes shut tightly, willing herself not to cry. Crying did nothing, and she didn't want to stay locked in a hotel room for the rest of her life, she wanted to get up and work on what she needed to fix and have fun. However she found her legs, like the rest of her body wouldn't quite comply with her request.

Her mind, as all week was plagued with another thought. A team that wouldn't be at the dinner that night cause of an accident in the festival, Alice and Mute.

Sora desperately wanted to know how they were but when she asked Mia, the writer had no clue who she was talking about. Sora felt annoyed that the strawberry blonde wasn't deeply affected by the way Mute had jumped out to save his partner like Sora was, but then again Mia hadn't been the one training with them for a week.

Rolling onto her side, she saw her costume laid out on the chair beside her – normally she ignored it or scowled and rolled on the other side. But today she was captivated.

That costume represented an Angel.

When Sora wore it, she was supposed to be an Angel as well.

She wasn't even close to the actual heavenly creature, but at the time when she first put it on she was proud to wear the costume. She had hope, she had friendship, and forgiveness…

Making up her mind she hastily sat up, shoving the blankets off her legs as she crawled out of bed, steadying herself against the bed post as she headed for the bathroom to get dressed.

No matter what, before the competition Alice and Mute were her friends and she shouldn't let a trophy get in the way of that.

-

It didn't take Sora too long to find where Sarah had the extra money in her suitcase hidden before she was already in the back seat of the taxi the hotel had called for her. After all two weeks ago, Sora had got on a plane to Paris looking for Yuri with no clue where he could be. Now though she had a destination to make up for her lack of determination; the hospital.

Paying the taxi driver as she got out, he sped away pretty quickly seeing the amount of American bills handed over – that's what most people liked about foreigners, they didn't have a clue about the exchange rates. Staring after the fading yellow vehicle Sora tilted her head to the side

"What a strange man"

She didn't ponder on it too much however as she entered the tall building, it didn't look too different from the hospitals in America as she easily found the receptionist desk, puzzled at what to do next.

"Can I help you Miss?" asked the receptionist in French first but seeing Sora's clueless expression she tried English. Not wanting the woman to switch languages on her again Sora nodded… but what was she supposed to say? She didn't exactly know who Mute and Alice were save their first names and the fact they were performers…

"Er, hello. Yes you can help me, I'm looking for a friend of mine he was brought in about a week ago after a accident at the circus festival his name is Mute – but that's all I know and –"

"One moment please" spoke the receptionist pleasantly as she punched a few keys into her computer and turned back to Sora with a smile,

"Monsieur Mute is in room 304 just down the hall to the left" she directed shooing the red head away.

"Um thank you very much" bowed Sora before heading down the hall, her breath quickening with each step she took. The sound of her shoes clapping against the tiled floor was deafening to her ears as she stood in front of the metal door. Images of her encounter with Layla appeared and she shook her head fiercely as she knocked

"Qui est-il?" (Who is it?)

"Sora Naegino" she called back lamely and there was a small clang and shuffling

"Sora?" asked Mute surprised and she sighed thankfully, he was alive! "Come in, come in I didn't think you would drop by" admitted the brunette ashamed as she entered, taking a seat in the chair beside him

"Why wouldn't I be you're my friend!" reasoned Sora with a kind smile as the man could only stare at her shocked for a few seconds before he composed himself

"Well yeah – it's just…"

"How are you feeling?" interrupted Sora, she didn't want to go there. Not yet.

Whether he caught on or not, Mute didn't give way to it as he looked forlorn down at his many casts "I'll live"

"Can you still perform?" asked the girl unsurely and Mute offered her a fleeting smile

"Of course – it will take a lot more than that to get rid of me!" he joked as he observed her not realizing silence has dawned on them for the past five minutes.

Sora Naegino was beautiful, maybe not in the elegant way like Layla Hamilton or in the mature way like Alice, but she was beautiful nonetheless. He wasn't sure how, but something about her drew him into her.

"Where's Alice?" asked Sora softly as she sat by the French man's beside unsure of what to do. She wasn't even sure how she ended up here in the first place. (Her legs kind of moved on their own) Her mind was a jumble of thoughts that she hadn't been able to decipher, though she still knew one thing her heart still bleed from Layla's harsh, but truthful words

Just thinking about them made her choke back a sob as her body shook, had she really been such a disappointment? To make Layla sound like that… it was something Sora has never wanted to face, and now she had encountered the brutality of it – never wanted to see again

"Sora are you alright?" questioned Mute from the bedside causing the girl to look up suddenly

"Huh?"

"Well I just told you that Alice left to check on the rest of the team, and I asked you how yours and Yuri's turnout did but… Sora you look so sad, what's wrong?" Mute asked with nothing but concern in his voice.

He truly felt horrible for what he had done to the plum haired girl. Sora was nothing but a kind, gentle and incredibly sweet girl. He knew the instant he saw her that the circus festival was no place for her to be, and unfortunately he used it to his advantage.

After being stabilized and left to ponder his own thoughts after all the morphine wore off, Mute couldn't help but let his mind wander towards the girl.

Sora was one of a kind, he knew from when he first met her. When their eyes met he saw her soul, it was frail but ready to shine at any given moment. He knew Sora was destined for something greater than this festival, a place where desperation and cruelty can only reign, squashing any real talent and leaving you with the feeling of emptiness.

Mute knew that feeling all too well, from the previous years he had participated and went home empty handed. Frankly he was sick of it, sick of feeling helpless and unworthy. Of fighting for his dream, only to be shot down continuously but most importantly he hated having to look at his company of mismatched street performers of close nit friends seeing their hopeful faces shining with belief in him only to inform them of another failure. Cause then he wasn't only dosed with his own failure but responsible for stepping on so many other's dreams.

That was why Mute decided to cheat that one and only year, and look what it cost him. If it had been any other day and Alice hadn't been nearly hysteric to her breaking point she would have told him it was karma plain and simple.

Mute could only agree to that, but seeing Sora's face right now – though only knowing her for less than a week it broke his heart all over again as he felt the guilt on his shoulders increase tenfold till is was barely possible to sit up straight.

"Sora?" asked Mute again as the girl refused to answer him staring at her hands intently as they twisted the material of her jacket nervously.

Where was the determined girl who loved to smile?

"Yuri and I didn't complete the maneuver either" whispered the red head at last, her voice shaking as she spoke. Unshed tears gathering in the corners of her eyes

Well that certainly was a shock; Mute certainly thought that Yuri and Sora of all people would be able to complete it. Taking in a deep breath he leaned back into the pillows of his hospitalized bed

"Well at least you didn't take quite a fall like me" he humored slightly, "Is Yuri alright?" _Maybe he jumped after Sora like I did Alice…_

"Yuri's fine…"

"Sora?" he asked worriedly as he wanted to badly to reach across the open space between them and tilt her chin towards him to see if she really was hiding a smile under there, and this was all some horrible joke

"I-I gave up" admitted Sora, her voice breaking as a small choked back sob followed afterwards, filling the silence of the room with her heartbreaking cries. "I had a chance to prove myself and I just gave up! I didn't even fight I ran – I disappointed Miss Layla and everyone. I'm so ashamed of myself!" sobbing now as her whole body shook Mute tried to reach for her but found the confinements keeping him to the bed wouldn't allow it

He honestly didn't know what to do. She seemed like a lost little puppy who had just witnessed her master's death, wandering the streets alone, afraid and completely hopeless. It was as if Sora had lost sight of who she even was.

"Its just when I was up there… all I could think about was you. You did so much for your dream only to have fate turn against you like that it just didn't seem fair. You and everyone at the festival worked so hard to get on that list and submitted into the festival and I just used Yuri's extra ticket as a ride in… If I had completed the maneuver all those people would be crushed and I couldn't live with myself! I don't want to perform if that's what it means I have to do – I can't, I won't!" cried Sora her body trembling like a leaf in a storm, as the tears kept pouring from her face like raindrops.

Watching her intently Mute wasn't sure of what to think. Sora was kind, Sora was gentle, Sora was incredibly sweet and he was a man who had lost his soul to temptation. He wasn't even a demon with their terrifying yet captivating powers. He was nothing

"Sora, words can't even begin to express how sorry I am. Nothing can take back what I did, and you've obviously been very troubled over it – enough that you even threw your performance. If I could I would take it all back, because seeing you now breaks my heart. Sora please believe me I would do anything just to see you smile again" plead Mute, and despite the pain he managed to shift his body in the bed and scoot over to the edge as close as he could get to the young acrobat. His hand reaching over to cradle hers in his own

Looking up at him with sad brown eyes, Mute offered a small smile before the girl lost it (more than she already had). Her normally smiling mouth was the first to go, they way sugar pink lips, and Mute often thought would be fun to place a peck on, trembled as another heart-wrenching sob bubbled from the depths of her soul. Then her cheeks pinched, normally she would be blushing and rambling cutely at the closeness of their bodies but now the soft pale skin was soaking with tears which poured nonstop from usually hopeful wide caramel eyes.

Mute thought he liked those the best about Sora, as no matter what situation she was in her eyes portrayed everything she felt. There was no lie in those eyes, nor any deceit or hate.

But now they were broken. Sad and lonely, and what hurt the most Mute knew that was what she felt on the inside, the honest truth.

Loosing what little composure she had over herself, Sora broke down in front of the man as she flung herself into his arms, and though he did have three broken ribs, a fractured wrist, broken leg, ankle and foot he managed to stay still and give Sora the support she needed.

-

The clock that was in the room ticketed on, hearing it as it was the only sound other than Sora's cries. Mute stayed quiet as his good arm was draped over her rubbing soothing circles over her back. Time slowly slipped on and what seemed like eternity was in reality 45 minutes since Sora had waltzed in and shifted his life once more.

Her sobs had quieted after the first 15 minutes they turned into silent ones after that, still displaying the horror and grief on her face before her expression morphed into a slightly depressed stated as a few sniffles echoed off the walls.

"Sora?" asked Mute carefully as the girl stilled on his lap. To him it looked like an extremely uncomfortable position, seeing she had originally been sitting in a chair but when she threw herself on the bed the chair had pushed out from beneath her, she stood leaning against the metal bars of the hospital bed which she was now hunched over and clinging to him, as if he was the rock that would keep her from getting swept away at sea.

"I'm sorry, I made quite a mess didn't I?" she whispered apologetically and Mute had to inwardly agree as there was a small puddle in his lap now but kept quiet.

"It doesn't matter Sora – it's not your fault that any of this happen. I should have known better than to copy someone else's hard work, please say you'll someday find it in your heart to forgive me"

"But there is nothing to forgive" protested Sora weakly, exhausted from pouring her soul out to a stranger but the hard week of constant training finally catching up with her

Thinking she meant that what he did was too unforgivable, Mute hung his head in shame. Already beating himself up in his head, what he did was too hurtful for even a girl like Sora "I'm sorry"

"Stop apologizing… you did what you thought would help you achieve your dream, though it wasn't necessarily right that's all there is too it." Explained Sora, managing a weak smile as she squeezed the hand that held hers lightly, Mute could only stare at her in awe

"You truly are an angel Sora" he whispered causing her to blush. This brought a smile from him this time as he felt the familiarity of the situation warm his heart. Though usually is was Yuri complimenting Sora in the practice room and not him, it felt good

"Sora may I ask why you're here?" asked Mute, pleased as she turned away, face the colour of her hair

"Iwantedtocomeseeyou" she blurted out, and Mute managed a weak chuckle despite the throb of his chest – he could practically see the steam blowing out of her ears

"Could you please repeat that?"

Eyes closed tightly she took a deep breath, as she spoke more slowly "I wanted to come see you"

Wide eyed, gaping fish – that's what Mute guessed he looked like right about now as he too blushed looking behind Sora rather than at her. "Well – um"

Both unsure what to say as both furiously blushing as they mumbled odd words trying to form a proper sentence but their tongues working against them as nothing right came out. That is how Alice found both Mute and Sora Naegino as she came by to visit her partner.

Watching from the doorway Alice had a look of amusement as she pulled out her cell phone taking a picture with a snicker, her eyes were drawn to something else however, a large stain on the bed sheets

"Mute did you pee yourself?"

Looking up both acrobats faced the doorway to see a curious Alice wanting answers. Mute was stuck between uncertainty of what to say and embarrassment as he and Alice bickered on what she thought and what he tried to make a suitable story to tell her. Sora took it as a sign to leave as she stood up, wiping her face with her sleeve

"I should be going now, I'm glad your alright Mute – Alice it was nice seeing you again" her voice was sincere but Mute still thought it missed its usual sparkle

"Oh are you sure you don't want to stay longer?" asked Alice with a frown and Sora nodded

"Yeah, I kind of took off without telling anyone I'm sure their worried"

Alice seemed to understand, but Mute didn't want the plum haired girl leave

"Look Sora I'm sorry" apologized Alice struggling with the words, as she set aside her pride and determination for the future to say the words that should have been said from the very beginning

"It's fine, I told Mute that you both did what you thought was right to ensure your chances of achieving your dream. No one can blame you for wanting to fulfill it" explained Sora and Alice smiled softly as she hugged the girl

"You're so kind Sora, thank you"

"It's nothing if anything I should say sorry! I didn't realize at the time I was the one using you I just thought you truly wanted to help –"

Shaking her head, though an embarrassed flush on her cheeks Alice placed a finger to her lips. "That was wrong of me to say Sora, I was looking for a reason to justify what we were doing to make me feel better. What we did was wrong and low I know that, but now I also know that punishment will come to those who do such things. I don't every want to do a dishonest performance like that again"

Looking at another in a moment of silence the two women smiled at another before Alice reached into her purse and pulled out a small card pressing it into the girl's hands, "Here call me when you get back, it would be a shame to not hear of you again"

"Are you sure?"

"That's why I gave it to you silly! Mute I'm going to go get something to eat and then I'll come back and tell the nurse you wet the bed" teased Alice as she disappeared out the doorway, not sticking around to see her partner's annoyed look

"Alice you're so going to get it" grumbled Mute, though Sora's giggling brought him back. She looked so innocent right then, he almost felt bad for the thoughts going through his head.

"You're laughing" stated Mute, everything about him – his tone, expression, entailed the relief he felt as it flooded through his body.

Nodding shyly Sora blushed and looked down, what was it about him? Maybe it was the fact she had just spent nearly an hour crying in his arms and kind of felt connected to him in an away, but something kept tugging on the back of her mind for some odd reason. "I really should get going though, everyone must be worried"

Mute thought they probably were too; after all if Sora was in his care and she took off on him he'd most likely rip apart the city just to find her. Unfortunately she wasn't.

"You probably should" he replied trying to be sincere, but it was hard when he wanted the exact opposite

"Yeah" she whispered

"Yeah…"

_LAME! Come on Mute!_

"Thank you for everything! I didn't mean to loose myself like that, but I'm kinda glad I did as I feel a lot better and well you didn't have to be all nice to me, so thanks" chirped Sora pulling on the false cheery act again, which he noticed she did a lot in training when she was in pain and trying to cover it up

"It was nothing I wouldn't do for a fellow performer, we have to stick together after all" he mused and Sora nodded thinking his words over before a bright smile fond its way onto her face

"Yeah, I like the sound of that"

_Yes you would, you're that kind of person Sora Naegino. How could anyone hate you?_

"Sora?" asked Mute just as she was about to turn for the door, he watched as she paused turning back to him with a curious expression.

"Yes?"

"Even though I'm now stuck in a bed, shamed myself in front of the audience and failed once again to win the festival, I'm glad I stole your and Yuri's move"

"W-what"

Her eyes showed confusion already starting to brim with tears once more, and Mute couldn't help but smile – her eyes truly were the windows to her soul

"Cause if I didn't I wouldn't have gotten to know you. You really are amazing Sora, not just your skills but you as a person as well. I'm always happier when you're around and I can't help but smile – so thank you also" Maybe for once he could do the right thing and take the first step out of the darkness.

"Oh no I'm not like that at all – you were probably just having a good day that's all" blurted out Sora as she continued to ramble in the way she did when she was overly embarrassed and not enough blood could rush to her head to show how red she felt

Mute grinned as he shifted, wiggling further into the pillows as he continued to watch her amused. _Sora is undeniably cute _

"If you were closer I would kiss you" mused Mute out loud, watching as she froze mouth a gape with a stricken wide eyed expression on her face

"W-what"

His lips twitched, _too cute _"Of course I'm chained to this bed so you'd have to come closer"

"What!" was her shrill reply as Mute grinned in satisfaction.

"Oh you don't want to? Do you find me repulsive Sora?" he feigned sorrow knowing only she would fall for it, as gullible people who are drawn into such ploys usually do.

"What - no! it's not like that at all!" cried the girl waving her arms around madly as she shook her head trying to dispel such thoughts. Inwardly Mute cursed being chained to this bed as he motioned her forwards.

He didn't think she would come, and her eyes told him that she was surprised she had too, but there she was now standing here before him.

"Sora?" he asked titling his head up to face her as she blushed but made no move to bolt as one hand cupped her chin drawing her face closer to his "Sora what is it like then?" he whispered huskily, face mere inches away from hers as she blushed about to answer before she found his mouth on hers.

Mute wasted no time as he saw her eyes widen, before instinctively fluttering closed. Sora was such a romantic.

She was inexperienced he could tell as his tongue darted into the hot slickness of her own mouth, his tongue gently caressing her own causing the girl to moan as her arms rested against the metal bars holding her up

As he delved deeper into unknown caverns, his teeth nibbling sugar pink lips as if they were candy, Mute couldn't help but wonder if he was the first one she had kissed like this? Or had there been others?

Her small cry into his own mouth was all he got in reply, her confusion and helplessness that she felt leading him to take control of the situation. The hand that cupped her chin, danced along her jaw as his thumb encouraged her to give in by the gentle caresses on her skin

He didn't want it to end, but sadly it did as they needed oxygen and Sora didn't seem like the type so just sit around and let strange men have their way with her. She pulled apart as if burnt, panting though she looked lost over what had just happened

"Sora – "

Shaking her head she offered a small smile, with a simple answer she hoped to clear the fog that clouded her path "You're not repulsive"

He stared, before full out laughing. It hurt his lungs, his chest, especially his ribs to do so. But at the same time it made him feel so much better.

In the end, He was still a man surrounded by darkness, who had been consumed by greed and done a devil's deed. But he wanted redemption as he fought against his chosen fate.

And she was an angle, kind, gentle and so incredibly sweet who with just one smile could guide him back to humanity.

Watching her smile and laugh in a carefree manner lifted an unknown weight from his heart as it swelled with another unknown feeling.

Sora Naegino had walked into his life and turned it upside down. She had made him go to desperate measures he never would have thought to do before, she captivated him enough to make him go against all he stood for. And like all who usually worked for the dark side, he enjoyed it getting to know her, her love for the stage and how one simple smile could light up your day.

But then he hurt her and faced the consequences of his actions. But he was forgiven and saved from his plummeting descent to darkness. Enchanted by an Angel's smile he learned to reach for his dream again.

"Is there something on my face?" asked Sora worriedly as she caught the brunette staring at her intently from his bed and the man shook himself from his thought with a coy smile

"As a matter of fact there is" admitted Mute as he motioned her forward, which she complied too – Mute inwardly smirking as his fingers danced along her chin, drawn in by the rosy hue to her cheeks

"Your so gullible Sora" mused Mute. If she had any protest it died on her lips as he kissed her.

-

Fin.

* * *

o.O um… so there's a Mute/Sora fic for you. 

I wanna say it's the first but sadly I can't tell if those other language people wrote something for them :waves fist: damnit why can't I be blessed with knowing every single language used in fanfiction? Riiight, so who didn't see this coming? I didn't - heh, the whole Paris trip I was captivated by all the Sora/Yuri moments I don't know how I got this from that…

Hm, I wasn't sure if I got the whole mood and reactions of the characters right, but I sincerely hope I did. If I didn't I'm claiming this and an OOC If I did well then just ignore that previous statement But you might or might not pick it up, but I wrote the ending/middle first and then had to write a beginning to it. I'm not quite sure it fit in properly, but I hope it did. If it doesn't have a smooth transition can someone please tell me, and thoughts to fix it?

Lastly, for the little French that is used, I used the translator on dictionary dot com; I've already tried to use it for my Japanese homework and didn't find it accurate, so I don't know howtrue the French actually is.

Anyways review and tell me what you think please! Honest opinions give good children virtual pocky!


End file.
